Leave me alone
by Lorinea
Summary: Songfic sur Aventures, basée sur la chanson Cave de Muse. "Rester plusieurs heures immobile, seul avec ses pensées, permettait à ces dernières de dériver vers des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas forcément des plus agréables." Et si on vous offrait ce que vous désiriez le plus, quitte à détruire votre équilibre actuel?


Voici une nouvelle Songfic (comment ça encore? :o). Elle est basée sur la chanson Cave de Muse.  
Un peu comme Croisade, elle parle d'un bout du passé d'un de nos Aventuriers. C'est aussi un évènement alternatif. Je vois ce passage un peu apres le live 2. Quelques mois apres l'affaire Vendis.

Comme d'hab je remercie ma Bêta adorée qui évite à vos yeux de saigner et qui donne les détails qui changent tout.

Disclaimer: La chanson Cave appartient à Muse et les persos d'Aventures au cast.

* * *

Leave me alone

Un feu de camp au bord d'un lac, lequel était entouré d'une forêt. La troupe d'Aventuriers prenait un repos bien mérité après des péripéties mouvementées. Le tour de garde avait été confié à Shinddha Kory, qui veillait sur le sommeil et la sécurité de ses compagnons. Assis sur une roche, celui-ci perdait son regard sur la surface sombre de l'étendue d'eau tout en gardant ses sens surdéveloppés en éveil. Cependant, rester plusieurs heures immobile, seul avec ses pensées, permettait à ces dernières de dériver vers des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas forcément des plus agréables. Comme, par exemple, l'horreur cuisante du massacre de son clan qui revenait le hanter. Les corps mutilés, l'odeur pestilentielle de la chair en putréfaction, les ruines saupoudrées des cendres de ceux qui n'avaient pas pu échapper aux flammes... Il ne restait plus rien de sa vie d'avant, plus personne à part Lui. Et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour cela. Enfin... sa nouvelle vie. Il en était toujours aussi écœuré. Il avait fui son foyer, il n'avait pas été là pour défendre sa famille, et en plus on lui accordait la chance de revivre et non à son clan ? Il ne la méritait pas. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était promis de les venger, quitte à rendre ce cadeau au goût bien amer.

Lors de ses errances pour remonter la trace des assassins, il avait rencontré son maître : Aztragoz. Un fils de l'Air qui avait saisi le potentiel de cet enfant de l'Eau à l'esprit sombre et torturé. Il mit son expérience au profit d'un apprentissage lui permettant de développer sa technique de tir à l'arc. Activité qui servit également à canaliser les nouveaux pouvoirs de son disciple. De par sa sagesse, il lui enseigna également à maîtriser cette colère et sa soif de vengeance.

Ce qui lui permit de rencontrer ses compagnons actuels. Le manque d'informations au sujet des tueurs l'incita à les suivre lorsque ce surprenant groupe si hétéroclite lui en fit la proposition. Après tout, leurs origines diverses et leur compagnie dans ce monde si vaste pouvaient être une source de renseignements possible pour sa quête.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'ils avaient un don pour attirer les problèmes. Comme si une entité supérieure se refusait à lui donner satisfaction et préférait le voir dans un rôle dont il ne voulait pas, ce qui l'obligeait à mettre entre parenthèses son obsession première. Mais elle revenait, incessante, le harcelant chaque nuit. Dans ses cauchemars ou ses moments d'inactivité.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Ses sens s'étaient hérissés, comme conscient d'un danger les menaçant dans la forêt. Il saisit son arc et se dirigea prudemment vers la source de ce désagrément. Il cristallisa silencieusement une flèche, scrutant les frondaisons. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut un homme qui ne lui était pas inconnu et qui semblait l'attendre. Il n'abaissa cependant pas son arme. Son vis-à-vis prit la parole d'un air calme et amusé :

\- Bonsoir mon cher. Abaissez votre arme, je ne vous veux aucun mal. C'est même plutôt le contraire.

Méfiant, l'archer de givre le garda en joue :

\- Alors que souhaitez-vous, Diable Enoch ?

\- Vous apporter mon aide. Je me suis renseigné sur les compagnons de mon fils et plus particulièrement à votre sujet _Shinddha Kory._

Le sourire et le ton qu'avait utilisé son interlocuteur pour le nommer le firent frissonner.

\- Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin. Je vais retourner à mon poste si vous le voulez bien…

\- En êtes-vous sûr, dernier membre du clan Kory ? J'ai peut-être des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser. Comme, par exemple, les noms et la localisation des meurtriers de votre famille.

Le sang pulsa dans les veines du demi-élémentaire. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps était venu à lui ? Mais cela lui semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Encore plus quand l'aide providentielle venait d'un démon...

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous y gagneriez ?

\- Je ne compte pas les offrir gracieusement.

\- Que souhaiteriez-vous donc ?

\- Vous. Établissons un pacte. Vous obtenez ce que vous souhaitez depuis fort longtemps et je gagne un demi-élémentaire comme atout, ce qui est toujours fort utile. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Il en disait qu'il hésitait grandement. Il avait enfin à portée de main ce qu'il désirait. Un moyen de faire payer ceux qui avaient chamboulé sa vie. Et il n'avait, contrairement à Théo, aucun grief contre Enoch. Démons, Dieux, tout cela lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête, surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert la véritable nature des différents cultes du Cratère à ses dépens. L'église de l'Eau était devenue hystérique en apprenant sa véritable nature, alors pourquoi se méfierait-il plus d'une créature démoniaque quand l'un de ses alliés semblait bien plus humain qu'eux ?

\- Je dois y réfléchir…

\- Faîtes vite, demi-élémentaire. Si vous tardez trop, mes informations risquent d'être périmées et je n'aurai pas forcément envie de renouveler mon offre. (Il accentua son propos d'un regard désabusé sur ses ongles alors qu'un sourire confiant ornait ses lèvres.) Je vous laisse deux jours maximum. Je saurai vous retrouver pour entendre votre réponse.

Enoch le laissa sur place avec son dilemme, s'évanouissant dans l'obscurité de la forêt, enchanté de son choix. Cela c'était révélé plus facile qu'il ne le pensait.

Totalement troublé, Shinddha préféra poursuivre sa garde pour le reste de la nuit, afin de réfléchir en paix et laisser dormir ses alliés. La journée qui arriva ne lui apporta aucune réponse et son comportement ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention des plus observateurs de ses camarades.

/\/\/\/\

Il n'en pouvait plus… Cette nuit encore, il avait refait ce cauchemar. Mais il était différent. Cette fois, les cadavres des membres de sa famille s'étaient relevés et leurs yeux vitreux le fixaient. Ils s'adressaient à lui d'une voix d'outre-tombe,tantôt le réprimandant d'avoir si longtemps dévié de son but et d'oser hésiter, tantôt le suppliant de faire ce qui devait être fait.

Alors que l'archer se dirigeait en direction de la zone où il était certain de retrouver son rendez-vous, une voix qu'il aurait pensé endormie le maintint sur place.

\- Ne fais pas ça Shin.

Le pyromage, bien réveillé, s'extirpa de sa couchette et s'approcha du feu tout en plongeant son regard intense dans les yeux de son camarade.

\- Ne pas faire quoi Bob ?

\- Le rejoindre. J'avais déjà senti sa présence il y a deux jours. Je n'en étais pas sûr, mais maintenant je le sais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu te dire ou te promettre mais souviens-toi qu' _on ne peut pas demander de l'aide au Diable. A partir de la seconde où tu la demandes, tu es déjà son esclave._

Le demi-élémentaire serra les dents.

\- Justement, tu ne sais rien… Cela ne te regarde pas.

 **Leave me alone it's nothing serious**  
 _Laisse-moi seul, il n'y a rien de grave_  
 **I'll do it myself**  
 _Je me débrouillerai tout seul_  
 **It's got nothing to do with you**  
 _Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi_  
 **And there's nothing that you could do**  
 _Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire_

Le froid polaire de la voix de son ami pétrifia Bob, hérissantson dos d'un frisson glacial. Jamais, le placide Shin ne s'était adressé ainsi à lui. Une étincelle malsaine et sauvage brillait dans ses pupilles abyssales et tout dans sa position évoquait un rejet puissant. Il partit d'un pas sec et rapide sous les frondaisons, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

 **You can see it and you can almost hear it too**  
 _Tu peux le voir et tu peux presque l'entendre aussi_  
 **You can almost taste it**  
 _Tu peux presque le goûter_  
 **It's nothing to do with you**  
 _Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi_  
 **And it's still nothing that you can do**  
 _Et il n'y a toujours rien que tu puisses faire_

Borné, le mage ne lâcha pas l'affaire et le poursuivit, essayant de calquer son pas pour continuer de discuter. Pour enfin crever l'abcès.

 **-** Mais justement ! Tu ne nous dis rien et ne nous parles pas. Tu t'emmures dans le silence, encore. Nous avons tous senti ton trouble depuis ce soir où j'ai senti sa présence. Nous pouvons aussi t'aider ! Explique-nous !

Il manqua de renter dans le rôdeur alors que celui-ci fit brusquement volte-face, le poing serré sur son arc. Bob avait l'impression de faire face à une stalagmite. Froid, dur, acéré, prêt à le transpercer s'il ne faisait pas attention où il mettait les pieds. Il entendit de nouveau ce ton effrayant rehaussé d'un agacement palpable :

\- Tu veux SAVOIR Bob ?

 **So come in my cave**  
 _Alors viens dans mon antre_  
 **And I'll burn your heart away**  
 _Et je consumerai ton coeur_  
 **Come in my cave**  
 _Viens dans mon antre_  
 **I'll burn your heart away**  
 _Et je consumerai ton coeur_

L'archer de givre semblait se contenir violemment et fit demi-tour.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne le veux pas. Tu le regretterais…

Bob lui agrippa le bras et fit barrage de son corps pour l'empêcher de partir :

\- Si cela peut t'éviter de faire une connerie monumentale, je ne le regretterai pas.

\- Une _connerie ?_ Ton père m'offre ce que des années à vos côtés ne m'ont jamais apporté ! Il me donne la possibilité d'accomplir mon but ultime ! Venger mon clan ! Vous rejoindre me semblait être un moyen d'y parvenir, mais ce n'était qu'une pure perte de temps. Qu'est-ce que nous avons accompli ? Nous avons éveillé un gamin à sa nature élémentaire ? Pour que lui aussi se fasse harceler et mépriser ? Je n'ai qu'un objectif depuis bien longtemps, et vous n'avez pas su m'en donner un autre. Si devenir l'esclave de ton père est la solution pour enfin rendre son sens à cette vie, alors je la lui donnerai. Maintenant, lâche-moi et écarte-toi de mon chemin !

 **Please close your ears**  
 _S'il te plaît, bouche tes oreilles_  
 **And try to look away**  
 _Et essaye de regarder ailleurs_  
 **So you never hear a single word I say**  
 _Pour que tu n'entendes jamais un seul mot de ce que je dis_  
 **And don't ever come my way**  
 _Et ne croise jamais mon chemin_

Choqué et effondré, le mage relâcha sa prise. Shin se dégagea et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de partir, en apparence déterminé :

\- _Laissez-moi seul, il n'y a rien de grave. Je me débrouillerai tout seul. Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous. Et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire._

 **So come in my cave**  
 _Alors viens dans mon antre_  
 **And I'll burn your heart away**  
 _Et je consumerai ton coeur_  
 **Come in my cave**  
 _Viens dans mon antre_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **And arrest me for my mistakes**  
 _Et arrête-moi pour mes erreurs_

* * *

Vala comme dirait ma bêta, le drama c'est genial! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans la petite case en dessous.  
Des bisous :D


End file.
